memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion
Mister We are not a dictionary, and this page (orphaned, by the way) could hypothetically refer to every male ever mentioned. Jaz 05:29, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I would have to agree. Not to mention, if we were to identiy every character who has been referred to as "mister", we'd have... a lot. :P Delete. --From Andoria with Love 05:47, 28 January 2006 (UTC) This is not a dictionary-type entry. It was written as a definitive list of Starfleet officers who are verbally addressed as 'Mister' by another officer. This doesn't happen as often as the above comments would suggest, certainly not "every male ever mentioned." The use of the word Mister is unique when applied to Lieutenant Saavik in ST2:TWOK. In that film, its use by both Kirk and Spock is clearly intended as a respectful title, albeit somewhat informal. TheBluesMan 05:49, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :: Noted, but mister is just a part of speach. It would be like if we made a page for "red", and added everything red that has ever been mentioned or seen in star trek. I appreciate the work your starting to do here at MA BluesMan, but I think this page needs to go. Jaz 05:51, 28 January 2006 (UTC) ::: It is not a simple part of speech the way that Spock and Kirk use it in TWOK. It is more like a title. Why didn't they simply call her Lieutenant? or Saavik? Because it is an informal title. TheBluesMan 06:00, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :Actually, I kinda like CaptainMike's suggestion to place some of the info on the rank page. For that discussion, see the article's talk page. --From Andoria with Love 05:53, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :: That would be fine with me. I enjoy contributing to MA and would like for some of my work to not be wasted. Thanks! TheBluesMan 06:00, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :::One final point I'd like to make - Characters like Whalen and Leslie don't have any recorded rank in Canon. They are simply called Mister. It is my assertion that the term is an informal title. Thanks for considering my contribution. TheBluesMan 06:11, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :::: Actually Leslie has a recorded rank in canon. Not that that is the issue here, but Mr. really isn't a title in terms we can apply here, when you consider that Dr. or Prof. can be actually mean something, like one who practices medicine or one who teaches or in both cases one who conducts research. A Mister does nothing. It's a term to describe someone in a formal or professional atmosphere, nothing more. All Doctors are Misters, but not all Misters are Doctors. I'm inclined to agree with Mikes idea. --Alan del Beccio 06:29, 28 January 2006 (UTC) Phaser type-12, Phaser type-10, Phaser type-9, Phaser type-5 ;Phaser type-12, Phaser type-10, Phaser type-9, Phaser type-5 *Non-canon, they come from Star Trek: Starship Spotter, and although I am not completely opposed to have the information from the ST:SS on the starship class pages (as long as the source is clearly noted) I dont think it should be linked internally, OR if so, they should be redirected to phaser or phaser emitter. --Alan del Beccio 03:07, 2 February 2006 (UTC) *'deletion': types 9-12 would be classified as "phaser arrays" i believe, but Alan is correct -- if it wasn't mentioned on screen, there's no need to create a separate article. I still think that the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual originated reference phaser type-10 may be found in an onscreen mention, because Okuda and Sternbach named the type-X arrays on the 1701-D -- so there is probably a computer display readout or some other piece of canonical set information about this -- the rest however, were devised by non-canon book writers after Sternbach and Okuda finished contributing regularly to technical illustrations, and shouldn't be taken as valid based on the books alone. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 03:11, 2 February 2006 (UTC) * Re-direct, or Merge, it is non-canon, so belongs in Phaser background section. The King of Kings' Soldier 03:15, 2 February 2006 (UTC) *Normally I would be inclined to reccomend deletion, but since the names are very commonly used in fan-cirlces and on the web, I think we should make them redirects. Jaz *** 05:06, 2 February 2006 (UTC) *'Merge' as background on phaser and redirect ~Starchild |<''Talk''> 05:17, 2 February 2006 (UTC) **In light of Mike's comments, perhaps we should redirect them to phaser array, which more specifically descibes or corresponds to what these phaser types supposedly represent. --Alan del Beccio 00:41, 8 February 2006 (UTC) kalla-Nohra I have marked this for deletion becuase Kalla-Nohra syndrome already exists and is a much more thourough page. Jaz talk | novels 22:19, 5 February 2006 (UTC) :Merge and redirect? -- Cid Highwind 01:11, 6 February 2006 (UTC) ::Ya, that's probably better. Jaz talk | novels 01:33, 6 February 2006 (UTC) * Merged it. --Alan del Beccio 03:56, 6 February 2006 (UTC) Andorian Ice-Horse Bird ;Andorian Ice-Horse Bird: Not cited, only linked to on Andoria (link was just added by the same contributor who created this article), apparently fan-fiction. Delete and remove link to it. -- Cid Highwind 15:10, 10 February 2006 (UTC) Roman Catholic Church Let me state first that this article has been previously deleted (see: 2005 deletion archive), and I am posting this only simply to comply with our policies. Normally the resurrection of a previously deleted article qualifies for immediate deletion because of stipulation #6: "Reposted content that was deleted according to this deletion policy." However, because this is a somewhat more competent attempt to resurrect this article, and as much as I do not want to have Judaism debate all over again, I have posted it here instead. I might, however, suggest that this be merged with Christianity, as last I checked the RCC was a part of that faith, and many of the aspects written in the RCC article apply to Christianity as well. --Alan del Beccio 00:24, 11 February 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'. I vote to keep the article as it provides background necessary to understand the Spanish Inquisition, the inquisition of Galileo, and the mass witnessed by Phlox - each performed by the Roman Catholic Church - not Christianity in general. Each of these events were specifically mentioned in Trek, and it seems incomplete not to describe - in very general terms - the church as an organization. It would be like saying the United States sent Capt. Christopher to intercept the Enterprise, without describing what the United States is at a high level. Using these examples we don't need to describe the various branches of government, the functions of Cardinals, or go into other details not necessary to provide context. If the unstated objection is that widely known organizations should not be described in here, that's okay, but we will also need to remove United States of America, Russia, Moscow, and many other similar entries that are mentioned in Trek but are widely known of outside it. Aholland 00:32, 11 February 2006 (UTC) ::But having said the above, if policy is to forever forbid a topic if it was ever once voted down, then I will graciously accept the enforcement of the policy. (I like this place and enjoy working in it!) Aholland 00:37, 11 February 2006 (UTC) :::There is an Undeletion page if need be. I'd say if the term "Roman Catholic Church" (or even "Catholic") was mentioned, then Keep, if, however, it was not mentioned then delete (I don't think it was mentioned but I could be wrong).--Tim Thomason 00:58, 11 February 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'' The information is accurate, and interesting, if not of earth shattering importance. We shouldn't let outside issues interfere with documenting facts. Capt. Christopher Donovan 10:04, 13 February 2006 (UTC) Memoryalpha Redirect to the Main Page. According its creator "This page is actually generated by a fairly often used Wikipedia template." Once again, we are not here to cater to Wikipedia. If someone can find that template on their site, perhaps they can change it to direct to the right page on our site. --Alan del Beccio 00:34, 11 February 2006 (UTC)